


No Control

by theaimi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaimi/pseuds/theaimi
Summary: Aura is a witty criminal with no ties to the First Order or Resistance. But she's special, even if she doesn't know it just yet. Kylo Ren is on a mission to destroy the Rebels when he meets the sly fugitive.But once he sees her, she occupies his mind, and he's beginning to think she may be able to help him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any original Star Wars characters, only those created for the purposes of this work. 
> 
> This work occurs during the time period of The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, and The Rise of Skywalker. 
> 
> This is the only location this work is posted, so if you see it anywhere else, let me know! And as always, thanks for reading!

**Kylo Ren’s POV** ****

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. As usual, I didn’t sleep well, my mind clouded with thoughts, visions, and nightmares. My insomnia was becoming the norm. I tried to shut out the images from the previous night, blinking hard as I pulled my hands from my face.

Stumbling into the washroom of my quarters, I gripped the sink and leaned on my hands, looking into the mirror in front of me. My hair was disheveled, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a shower. Looker closer, I saw puffiness around my eyes, indicating I had slept even worse than I expected. Reaching for the towel, I strode to the shower, hanging it on the hook next to the glass door. Pulling off my underwear, I tossed them to the side. I stepped in, turning on the faucet to reveal a shower of hot water hitting my chest. As I moved into the steady stream, my muscles slowly relaxed, the sensation of the water soothing both mind and body.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out any tangles as I did. The water felt amazing, sliding down my body in hot streams, especially after the sleepless night I had. Placing my hands on the cold tiles in front of me, I ducked my head, letting the bullets of liquid hit my neck and fall around me.

“Fuck,” I groaned, thinking about the day ahead.

We were zooming off to Arkanis to recruit officers for the First Order. General Hux had ensured both Supreme Leader and I that we would find “only the best” for our cause. However, I’d be lying if I said I was looking forward to this. General Hux was a fantastic leader, but he was a thorn in my side at best. I already felt an argument happening sometime on this mission, but luckily, Supreme Leader Snoke typically backed me up in our squabbles.

There was a tug in my chest every time I thought about this war: my mother, my father, my previous master. I ran the soapy washrag over my body, hoping it wouldn't just cleanse my body. The citrus scent of the soap filled my nostrils, and I closed my eyes, relishing in the relaxing feeling of the hot water and steam. Time seemed to pass slower as I let soapy bubbles slide down my skin, my body being taken over by the shower. This was becoming my norm: sleepless nights, losing myself in my morning routine.

Shutting off the water, I stepped out of the shower, the cold hitting me and awaking me even more. Grabbing the towel, I tousled my hair with it, ran it over my body, and then tied it at my waist. Strolling back into my quarters, I pulled a pair of black underclothes from my trunk, as well as socks and a pair of underwear. Tossing my hair with my fingers one last time, I dropped the towel from my waist and began dressing. After a few minutes, I looked in the faint reflection of the metal walls in my room and decided I looked decent enough. Finally, I pulled on my hood, helmet, and secured my lightsaber to my hip.

The hatch to my quarters buzzed open, and I made my exit. Looking at the time, I saw I was earlier than expected, so I shortened my stride, deciding there was no need to rush to the bridge. It’s not like I necessarily was excited about seeing Hux, his typically pursed face filling my mind.

I groaned.

A group of Stormtroopers passed by me, them all acknowledging me in some way or another. I nodded in reply, continuing on my walk through the dull, metal hallways. It was particularly calm this morning, which was good, meaning there was no damage to base or other ships. If there were any imminent danger, droids and soldiers would be bustling about, dodging each other in desperate attempts to complete their given tasks.

Finally, I made it to the bridge, being greeted by an overly rigid Hux. He turned on his heels, greeting me as usual.

“Commander Ren, good-,”

“How long until we reach your home world?,” I interrupted, not in the mood for pleasantries today.

Or any day.

“Uh, yessir. We are approximately 7 minutes from our destination. The Commandents will awaiting our arrival on the launch pad.”

I nodded, “very well. See to it that TIE fighters ship out once we land. I don’t want any… _surprises.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aura’s POV**

My hands gripped the yoke, knuckles glowing white as I managed to gain control of my ship.

“God dammit, these First Order pilots are no joke,” I said aloud.

Q7 replied with a series of whistles and beeps, making me nod my head in agreement.

“Lucky for us, we are a little better,” I laughed, flipping a switch on my dashboard to engage stabilization.

Then, I yanked the yoke to the left, flipping my ship on its side, squeezing through a slim, rocky pass. Red lasers spewed around me as I ducked and dodged each one.

“Q7, how many do we have on our tail?”

A few more beeps from my trusted droid let me know only 2 more remained following us, significantly lower than the 5 that we originally patrolling us.

“Shit, okay,” I released a deep sigh, “two more. Let’s do this.”

I shifted forward, lurching us into hyperdrive, zooming in and out of trees, the rain beating against the windshield. My home planet of Arkanis had always been stormy, but today seemed worse than usually. The water droplets beat on the glass with a particular “whap,” much unlike their typical, steady patters.

“Q, see if you can hit the one on our left when I make this turn up ahead.”

My trusted droid beeped in understanding, zooming over to the laser controls. As I twisted through the familiar trees and vines, I prepared myself to make a sharp right turn.

“Okay, Q, now!,” I yelled, ripping the yoke and shifting downward.

I heard Q7 shoot, followed by an explosion and crash.

“Yes!,” I cheered, “good shot. Only one more to go…”

As I pressed another gear lever forward, my ship suddenly halted, leaving me suspended in air. I lurched forward from the sudden loss of acceleration, my stomach jamming into the yoke. Q7 whirled by, halting when hitting the control station. The rain flowed down the windshield, calmer than when I was whirring through the skies and forests.

“What the fuck…,” my voice trailed, my abdomen aching from the blow to it.

Looking out from my cockpit, I no longer saw the TIE fighters that were once following me. Instead, a looming shadow began to engulf my ship, the only light present glowing from my control panels.

Q7 released a series of chirps as I leaned forward to get a better look of what was swallowing my ship whole.

“Oh my god…” I squinted my eyes, attempting to focus my vision on the darkness above.

Suddenly, a crackling, robotic voice came over my radio.

“To the pilot of this vessel: this is the First Order. It’s in your best interest to cooperate. We have frozen your ship, and we are currently bringing you into our docking bay. We will then ask for you to voluntary exit. If you do not cooperate…,” the voice paused, “it can be done by force.”

I looked over to Q7, and reluctantly spoke.

“Well, this should be fun.”

My ship lurched as it landed in the bay, and I stood from my seat in the cockpit, straightening my shirt. I reach to my belt, assuring myself that my weapon was holstered in case I needed to use it. Then, I let out a sigh.

“Q, you stay here. Guard the ship, and don’t let them find you. If I’m not back in a few hours, you know what to do.”

Replying a bleak tweet, Q rolled over to me.

“I’m serious. It’s better for us if you stay here, in case things don’t go well.”

Begrudgingly, Q let out an understanding sound.

“Thank you,” I replied, patting his side, “I promise I’ll be safe.”

With that, I turned on my heels, walking out of the cockpit and down the corridor to the main door of my ship. Reaching for the hatch, I pressed the release, the door screeching open. My hand reached for my gun, my fingers dancing along the cold metal.I took a cautious step out onto the ramp, revealing myself to the troopers that would no doubt be waiting for me at the end of the access bridge.

“Hands off your weapon,” a mechanical voice ordered.

I inhaled deeply, attempting to gauge the situation as I descended. Innocently, I put my hands up in surrender. From my viewpoint, I could see six Stormtroopers waiting for me, their weapons drawn. Reminding myself to stay collected, I kept up my pace. Finally, I was at the end of the ramp and took a final step down to the floor of the bay.

One trooper stepped forward, his gun pointed at my chest.

“State your name,” he ordered through his respirator.

I smirked, “you first.”

He swiftly stuck the barrel of his gun to my bare chest. The metal was cold on my skin, causing goosebumps to raise across my flesh.

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice spoke from behind the crowd of Stormtroopers.

From my memory, I was unable to match the voice to a face, but through the sea of white battle armor emerged black.

Pale skin.

Red hair.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…,” my voice trailed in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kylo's POV**

As I walked to the bridge, I saw Hux seething, which could only mean one thing: someone had fucked up. Approaching from behind, I saw his hand forcefully gripping at the chin and jaw of...

A woman?

Her skin was pale, dotted with freckles across her cheeks and nose. Big, doe eyes beamed up at him, golden-green, a playful glint sparkling back at him. Her lashes were dark, almost as deep as space, and her brows arched in amusement in response to Hux. White strands of hair fell around her face and to her shoulders, a beautiful glimmer of emerald green painting the ends. Skin tight, black jeans hung low on her waist, ripped at the knees. A somewhat see-through white tank top hung crookedly on her frame, a black bra peaking out from behind the thin fabric. Her brown leather boots looked scuffed to say the least, but there was an odd beauty about her, even if she were in trouble with my general.

“General,” I stated, calm but assertive in my tone.

I must have startled him slightly, since his shoulders bounced before he turned to me over his shoulder, his hand still clutching at the woman’s face. She was flanked by two Stormtroopers, her wrists bound in cuffs.

“Commander,” he swallowed, looking paler than ever.

“Who is our guest?,” I questioned, my eyes darting to her from behind my mask.

General Hux roughly released the stranger and she tore her face from his grasp, her nostrils flaring. He faced me now, attempting to remain professional, although he seemed irritated. The woman didn’t look scared. Her eyes bore into Hux’s back, a red mark beginning to form on her skin from his hand. And despite the situation, she looked... unfazed.

“Commander Ren, this... smuggler...,” his words swirled with disgust as they left his mouth, almost as if they tasted bad.

“Pilot,” the woman corrected from behind him, seemingly almost exhausted with the conversation already.

“Smuggler,” he spat back, turning to look at her before addressing me again, “who is an arms dealer for the resistance...”

“Weapons enthusiast,” she corrected again, a smirk cracking at her full lips, her eyes playfully rolling at Hux.

“Silence!,” he ordered, his face growing red in fury. He turned, hand grasping at her neck now, causing her to strain in his vice grip.

Even in her predicament, she flashed a deadly smile, eyes holding a devilish glint.

“A-are you still-ill m-mad from all t-those years ago?,” she choked, her voice like poison.

Hux huffed, and evening without seeing it, I knew his face was contorted with rage. What I did see was his fingers tightening around the woman’s neck, attempting to strangle the defiance from her.

“Let her go,” I ordered, mentally exhausted from this charade, “I want an explanation. Now.”

Hux dropped her, and she crumbled to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Then, she looked up, eyes locked on Hux. Again, she smiled, a light laugh escaping her.

“You always did want me on my knees in front of you, huh?,” she chided.

Hux sharply inhaled, turning to face me again. He folded his hands behind his back, standing at attention.

“She was caught taking weapons to the resistance, Commander.”

From behind Hux, the woman spoke again, her body leaning past Hux so she was now looking at me.

“Okay, first of all, he has no proof of that. They didn’t find a single ray gun on my ship. Second, supplying arms to the resistance is illegal,” her voice was calm but laced with sarcasm, “and I would never defy the First Order.”

Hux tilted his body enough to land a slap across the woman’s face. No noise escaped her as she looked up at him again, a red handprint slowly glowing on her pale cheek. A small crack in her bottom lip was bleeding, her tongue slipping along her flesh to the new wound. And yet, she still remained confident, straightening her shoulders. Then, she spit at Hux’s boots.

He turned to her, reaching for her neck again before I stopped him, his arm restrained by the force.

“Enough,” I demanded, “take her to a holding cell. I will deal with her shortly. Hux, you shall not go near her. It’s clear you two... have some unresolved issues.”

With a swift motion, the two Stormtroopers whisked the woman away, her feet stumbling as she was dragged out of the bridge towards the direction of the prisoner cells. I watched as she disappeared from the bridge before I turned my attention back to Hux.

“Commander, I-“

He was interrupted by the Force at his throat.

“Is a low-life smuggler really someone we should be concerning ourselves with at a critical moment such as this?”

He stiffened in response to my statement, his eyes staring into my mask. I watched as his lip twitched, a sign he was irritated. Then, I released him.

“Commander, she is supplying our enemies,” he spoke, calmer than I expected.

“You found weapons on her ship?”

His eyes darted to the floor quickly, then he moved them back to my face.

“Well, no, sir... you see-“

I held up my hand to silence him.

“You wasted valuable time, energy, troops... to go after a suspected arms dealer? And now that you have her, you can’t find what you’re looking for?,” my voice rose in anger.

Hux swallowed.

“Sir, she could have just finished a run dropping off the weapons,” he answered.

I turned, exasperated by the exchange.

“Get us ready for departure, General. I will speak with the prisoner once we are in flight.”

**Aura’s POV**

I sat on the uncomfortable cot, holding my shirt to my bleeding lip.

“Fuck me,” I exhaled under my breath.

Through the metal paneling, I felt the ship rumble, signaling to me we were probably about to take off. I shook my head, racking my brain for a solution to my current predicament. Laying back on the rickety bed, I closed my eyes, attempting to ignore the scorching pain radiating across my face.

Suddenly, there was a jolt to the ship, shaking the plain, metal walls. An alarm sounded and Stormtroopers went hustling by. I swung my body sideways, dropped my shirt, and stood, walking to the front of the cell. Peering through the metal bars, I attempted to figure out what caused the ship to lurch so violently. To no avail, I couldn’t see why there was such a commotion.

“Hello?,” I called out, my cut lip burning from the sensation of movement.

There was no answer, only the echo of my voice bouncing off the alloy walls. Again, the ship jolted, causing me to fall to the floor. Underneath me, I could feel the engines roaring, vibrating my body.

Standing to my wobbly feet, I massaged my leg, knowing there would be a bruise forming soon enough. I made my way back to the pitifully thin mattress, lying down once again. My entire body ached to my core, and I suddenly became painfully aware of the beating I took from Hux.

“Fucking asshole,” I mumbled, bringing my shirt back to my bleeding face.

I closed my eyes, desperately wishing the alarm would silence. My muscles felt like gelatin, my body molding into the makeshift prison bed. After what felt like an eternity, the alarm shut off, and I mentally thanked whoever did it. Turning to my side, my back to the front of the holding cell, I curled my legs to my stomach and rested an arm under my head. I closed my eyes again, attempting to ignore the way my body felt, but the peace didn’t last.

“Girl,” a mechanical voice sounded, and I turned to place the owner of it.

I was greeted by Kylo Ren standing outside my cell. He looked domineering to say the least, but given my current state and my resistance to authority of any kind, I turned back to face the wall in front of me.

I heard the door to my cell unlatch, signaling it was opening. His footsteps approached, and suddenly, I was ripped from my position on the cot and staring straight into a metal mask. My hands gripped at his large one at my throat as he held me in the air. I stared into the mask, desperate for him to release me. Before I knew it, I was back on the cot, my body crumpled on the edge of it.

He stood over me, his body rigid and motionless, save for his chest rising and falling with his breath. A whirring of the engines beneath us caused me to straighten and look to the floor. I was quiet for a few moments before I spoke.

“It’s the heat sink,” I choked out but still audible and confident in my statement.

“Excuse me?,” he replied, his real voice masked by the respirator.

“That noise in the engine room below us. The heat sink is busted. And you probably have a few cracked cylinders.”

He remained silent, and I felt blood dripping from my lip once again. Reaching for my shirt, I pressed it to the wound, wincing as I made contact. I let my body lean back, making contact with the cool metal wall. Finally, I let my eyes trace up the man in front of me.

“Why are you shirtless?,” he questioned rather plainly.

I gestured as if to say, “what else am I supposed to do in a prison cell with a bleeding lip,” but then I decided to answer him.

“Your general did a number on me, Commander,” my voice somewhat venomous.

He nodded ever so slightly but remained silent, the only noise coming from the engine room. I looked away from him, focusing instead on my bleeding lip. Moments passed before he finally spoke.

“Can you fix it?”

I cut my eyes back up to him.

“What?”

“The engines,” he answered.

I shrugged nonchalantly, “yeah, most likely.”

“Come with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Kylo’s POV**

The prisoner followed behind me as we meandered through the durasteel hallways, passing rooms and entryways, beeping control panels and corridors. I looked over my shoulder at the girl following me. Her stride wasn’t reluctant.

It was… confident?

How could she be so composed given her situation? She was clad in only a bra on her torso, her shirt still pressed to her bleeding lip. Her shoulders were pulled back confidently, and as flocks of Stormtroopers passed, some took a double-take, letting their masked faces linger on her. She didn’t notice, still following me, her eyes darting across her surroundings.

She didn’t seem scared or intimidated. It was like she had made this walk a million times, just another ordinary day. I couldn’t figure out why anyone would be so confident in my presence, much less after being taken captive by the First Order.

Finally, we made it to the lift, and I pressed the button to signal it. She sauntered up beside me until we were side by side, and she looked up at me. I cut my eyes downward.

“Could you put your shirt back on?,” I ordered, my voice masked by my respirator.

“Could you get me some medical attention?”

She was rather bold and unforgiving in her tone. As the doors to the lift opened, she looked forward again, completely unfazed by her predicament.

I gestured for her to step in, and she scoffed.

“Very gentlemanly, Commander.”

“Watch your tone,” I warned, as I followed her in the brightly lit elevator room, the doors soon shutting behind me.

She shrugged and turned to face the doors, pulling her shirt from her lip to check the status of her wound. Dabbing the cut with her other hand, she pulled it away, inspecting it for fresh blood. Before I knew what was happening, my hand was gripping her chin.

I studied the cut carefully, her face tilted upward to mine. The bleeding was better than earlier, although the area was already bruised. Her bottom lip pouted as my eyes moved from her cuts and bruises to her eyes. Slowly, her eyes moved from trying to look at my hand to staring into the eyes of my mask. Knowing she couldn’t see me, I smirked behind my shield.

Her lashes fluttered as we stood there for a moment, both silent. She swallowed, but her gaze never left my helmet. Finally, I released her face, and turned to the control panel of the lift.

“If you can fix my engines, I’ll make sure that wound is tended to,” I replied monotonously, “and I’ll spare your life.”

She nodded, shaking out her bloodied shirt. Inspecting it first, she sighed before attempting to put it on.

“I can get you a clean jumpsuit.”

“It’s alright, I’ve done work in worse conditions,” she answered, sliding the shirt on her body.

We arrived to the engine room, beeping alarms and light flashing in every direction. I gestured for her to find the source of the problem, and she sauntered past me to one of the engines. She quickly disappeared, climbing in between two of the large cylinders to inspect them better. Stepping forward I positioned myself in the opening between the two parts, which was much too small for me squeeze through.

I watched her carefully as she pressed her back into one metal piece in order to get a better look at the crack in the engines in front of her. After a few more moments, she spoke.

“I’m gonna need some tools. And some time.”

“I’ll send for what you need from our maintenance workers. As for time, make it as quick as possible.”

**Aura’s POV** ****

Sweat dripped from my brow, the engine room temperature suffocating me. It didn’t help that the welding helmet I had on was blocking any sort of artificial breeze. I had been working on these engines for well over four hours now, and I was starting to become exhausted and dehydrated. Glancing over to the two Stormtroopers assigned to guard me, I looked back at the last cracked cylinder in front of me.

“What’s a girl gotta do to get some water around here?,” I half-joked, cutting my eyes back to the large figures by the door.

They didn’t respond, not even nonverbally. I tucked my head back into my work, using the soldering iron to weld the cylinder back together. Small sparks flew from the silver metal as I worked, the heat warming me even more.

_Just finish this up, and you can go._

I finished welding the last bit of the crack when the doors to the lift creaked open, revealing Kylo Ren. He strode out of them, his black robes flowing behind him with every step. Flipping up my helmet, I stood from my crouched position, greeting him.

“Are you finished?,” his voice demanded.

“Yes, you should be good to go,” I pulled the helmet completely from my head, placing it on the floor next to me.

He pushed past me, inspecting my work. His steps were long but slow, calculating even. Each and every movement was precise as he walked around the engine room. I watched in silence, knowing my work was well above anything his workers could produce. Running a gloved finger along one of the soldered areas, he nodded ever so slightly. Then, he turned back to me.

“You do good work,” he noted.

“I’m aware.”

He scoffed from behind his mask, the noise mechanical.

“Can I go now?”

Kylo Ren stepped forward until he was standing a foot from me, his body towering over me. My gaze moved to his helmet, the black deeper than space itself.

“Take her to the med bay and have her lip treated,” his voice boomed throughout the room.

The Stormtroopers flanked me as I placed the soldering iron on the floor, and I wiped my brow as I straightened my posture. The men grasped at my upper arms, their grip strong.

“I don’t need to be manhandled,” I groaned, yanking one arm from their hold.

The Stormtrooper then grabbed me harshly, his fingers tightening around my bicep. I winced in reply, my body still bruised from the torment hours before.

“Soldier,” the Commander spoke, his voice strident, “our refugee has made it clear she is of no threat to us. Escort her to the medical facilities without force, or I will discipline you myself.”

With that, both soldiers removed their hands from my aching arms, and I stretched them out to relieve some of the pressure. The man on my left gestured for me to exit the room and make my way to the lift, so I turned on my heels and followed his unspoken orders.

“Oh, and when she’s finished getting treatment,” the voice from behind us spoke, “bring her to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Aura’s POV** ****

Medical staff and droids buzzed around the bay, tending to patients and taking care of orders. The nurse working on my lip made one final assessment of his work, before straightening his posture.

“Looks like you are all set. The flex bandage will heal the wound faster than expected. You should be able to remove it in a few days,” the blonde man spoke, pulling off his surgical gloves.

“Thanks,” I nodded, sending him a small smile.

“He really did a number on you. The cut was quite deep. You’ll definitely have soreness and bruising for a while.”

I rolled my eyes, “great.”

A Stormtrooper pushed into the small room through the privacy curtain, looking between the nurse and me.

“Is she done?,” his voice boomed.

“Yes, all yours.”

I hopped off the examination table, looking to the soldier assigned to guard me and escort me throughout the ship.

“Thank you again,” I smirked at the nurse, before looking at the shiny, white-armored man in front of me, “where to now, my prince?”

The soldier gestured for me to exit, following closely after me. Once we exited the med bay, another Stormtrooper joined us.

“This way,” he ordered, pointing his blaster into my back, then turning his attention to the other man, “Commander Ren wants her in the interrogation room.”

“Excuse me?,” I spoked, turning around quickly to look at them both.

“Walk.”

Again, two gun barrels shoved into my back, pushing me forward in the direction of what I could only assume was the interrogation room.

I shook my head, stepping forward to start our journey. The two men flanked my sides, guiding me through the pale hallways, their blasters pointed at each side of my torso. After a few minutes, we arrived in front of a large, steel door.

The man on my left pressed a code into a key pad, unlatching and opening the door for us. I was nudged forward by their weapons, allowing me to take note of the room. There was a large containment table in the center, and the walls were littered with blinking and beeping buttons.

“What the-,” I muttered but was interrupted by the Stormtroopers pushing me onto the table, grabbing the straps to secure me in place.

“Get the fuck off me!,” I screamed, my legs and arms kicking violently in attempt to stop them.

My heart raced and for a split second, sheer panic set in. I felt my chest tighten and my lungs burn. Given the situation, I didn’t have time to think. I needed to act. Now.

“What the fuck do you want?!,” I cried out, kicking at the man securing my ankles to the hard piece of metal.

I landed a swift kicked to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps.

“Quiet!,” the other man ordered, his blaster now shoved under my chin, “the Commander doesn’t want you dead, but we can certainly create a scenario in which you end up that way.”

My body stilled and I attempted to relax, taking on a rigid form against the table. Both men returned to strapping me to the cold steel, and my breath slowly returned to normal. I pulled at the now secure restraints, my body lurching against them. Neither of the Stormtroopers responded, only adjusting their disheveled armor from my struggle. Then, the took their place by the door.

Looking around the room as best as I could from my vantage point, I mentally cataloged anything that could be used as a weapon in case this worsened. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be of use. Only monitors and control panels lined the room. The lack of weaponry was somewhat soothing given the situation.

_I guess it could be worse. It could be a torture room._

I leaned my head back against the table, my eyes finding the lights on the ceiling. My body felt weak, yet ignited by anger and frustration. Every muscle in my body felt strained, the positioning of the restraints doing nothing to alleviate the sensation.

The door to the room opened again, revealing Commander Ren.

“Out,” he ordered the two guards as he walked forward to stand in front of me.

The men exited, shutting the door behind them, leaving me alone with the Commander of the First Order. He stepped forward again, his mask scanning over my body. I watched him carefully, attempting to gauge his emotional state.

“Who are you?”

I scoffed, “I thought your trusty general would’ve told you.”

“He did. I’m asking you,” the machine-like voice cutting through the quiet room.

I cut my eyes away from him, looking at my body, pitifully secured to this containment table.

“I appreciate the medical care,” I replied, not making eye contact with the large main front of me.

Kylo Ren stepped forward again. He was now to my right side, his shoulders only inches from my own.

“I’ll ask you again,” he paused, anger bubbling in his voice, “who are you?”

I looked to his mask, his large chest spanning what seemed like meters, blocking my view of the wall of controls. Standing my ground, I didn’t reply, only letting my eyes dart across the visor of his respirator.

His hand reached for my neck, pulling my face towards him, my chin angled to the ceiling. I swallowed, my muscles pushing against his gloved hand. From the position of his face, I knew his eyes were staring into mine. I felt his fingers slowly tighten around me, pushing into the tender flesh from the assault from Hux.

“Is it in your best interest to defy the Commander of the First Order when he so graciously spared your life earlier?”

I smirked into the deepness of his mask, “how fucking dare you ask me who I am when you cower behind a mask as you attempt to rule the galaxy.”

His hand tightened uncomfortably around my neck, making me squirm and flare my nostrils in response. He roughly pulled my face until my nose almost made contact with his mask. I was so close I could hear his mechanical breaths pushing through the slots around his nose and mouth.

“Have it your way,” his voice confident, “I will make you tell me.”

**Kylo’s POV** ****

I interjected myself into the hostage’s mind, but it was like searching for something that wasn’t there.

_Nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

My grip around her neck tightened, my rage beginning to ignite.

I tried again, summoning the Force in order to invade the inner depths of her thoughts, her emotions, her everything.

_But nothing._

I roughly released her, stepping backward and staring at the girl. She inhaled deeply, her chest rising as the air filled her lungs. Falling back onto the table, she closed her eyes, finally catching her breath. My mind raced, attempting to figure out why I couldn’t hear her thoughts or see her memories.

Her body laid on the table, her muscles tensed. She looked exhausted, but she was far from giving up.

“Who trained you?,” my voice boomed, bouncing off every wall in the electronic room.

She cut her eyes to me, not replying, which only infuriated me even more. I waltzed to her again, my large hand grabbing her chin and jaw, forcing her face to stare into my helmet. My thumb pressed into her cheek, my fingers wrapping around her chin. Her lips pouted in response to my hold, and I felt her swallow.

“I said, who trained you?,” my voice eerily calm.

She wriggled in my hand, attempting to pull her face from my unforgiving grasp. Her eyes darted downward, gazing at my long fingers as best as she could.

I watched her closely. She didn’t flinch at any of my movements. She didn’t even bat an eyelid when I yelled. She was calm, collected. Her eyes moved back to my visor.

_She’s a Jedi._

She had to be. There’s no other way to explain her demeanor and ability to keep me from her thoughts.

“I will ask once more,” my voice dripping with calm rage, “then I will result to more sinister methods of obtaining what I need to know.”

“Let go of me,” she ordered, her eyes staring directly into mine, whether she knew it or not.

The deep emerald green was hypnotizing, and I found myself slowly pulling my hand from her face.

“Now,” she started, “what are you talking about?”

Her question enlivened me,sparking an anger in me yet again.

“You know what I’m talking about!”

She snapped her head towards me, her frustration somewhat apparent.

“Does it look like I have the slightest clue to what you’re referring?,” her voice laced with disdain, “I'm strapped to a fucking table, as a hostage on a fucking spaceship for the First Order, and you think I’m simply hiding information… for what? So I can spend even more of my time here?”

I stood, my brain processing her words.

She was right, but her defensiveness was still concerning. I needed to try a new approach.

“I can’t read your thoughts…,” my voice trailed.

“… okay?,” her voice understanding but confused, “you’re not supposed to.”

“Yes, I am!,” I yelled in reply.

She stared at me blankly, her eyes blinking ever so often.

“No…,” her tone emboldened even more, “you’re not. That’s why they’re _my_ thoughts.”

I approached her once again, her body seemingly shrinking as my large frame looked over her. Scanning her, I saw the bruises forming. Her face was blotched purple, her wrists glowed pink, and a deep blue haloed the cut on her lip.

Yet, here she was, confident and unbroken, fighting with me.

“But _I_ can.”

She laughed, laying her head back down against the table. Then, she shook her head.

“You know, you are something else. Tell me, Commander,” her voice almost seductive, “what else can you do?”

“Shut up,” I seethed through my mask, “I’m more powerful than you can even conceive.”

“You’re delusional, as well.”

Without thought, my hand lurched forward. My thumb pressed into her chin, bring her to face me, the rest of my fingers curling underneath.

“Who trained you?!”

I was now screaming, exhausted by her defiance. Her eyes were sparkling, and despite the wounds adorning her, she looked… beautiful. I shook the thought from my head, not wanting her to hear it if she did possess Jedi powers.

My hand remained on her chin and jaw, steadying her face, and I continued my staring contest. Her eyes scanned over my helmet, before they made their way back to my visor.

“Why can’t I hear you?,” I asked, almost ashamedly.

She breathed in, her eyes piercing through my visor. It seemed like she didn’t have an answer, as if my question didn’t make sense.

“I told you,” she replied, her tone genuine, “you’re not supposed to be able to hear my thoughts.”


End file.
